Vampire Curse
by yin 13 yang
Summary: Semua tentang akhir yang berbeda. Saat Zero harus tetap mengambil keputusan pahit dalam hidupnya.


Yahaiiii...

Balik lagi, minna!  
Kali ini saya datang dengan sesuatu yang baru *halaaah*. Bukan straight, bukan yaoi, apalagi yuri. Hahaha...

Yahh...dari pada penasaran, mending langsung baca aja.

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight (c) Matsuri Hino  
Vampire Curse (c) Ken

Note :

1. Lupakan kematian Ichiru. Lupakan Kuran brothers –Kaname dan Yuuki— minggat dari Cross Academy. Lupakan semua ending yang ada kecuali kematian Rido.

2. TYPOS. Ga' jelas. Dan sebagainya...

Lets enjoy this one!

# # # # # # # # #

**Vampire Knight -GUILTY-**  
by : Matsuri Hino

**Vampire Curse**  
by : K_e_N

.:o0o:.

==Kiryuu Mansion==

**-Ichiru's POV-**

"...ru! Ichiru!"

Kurasakan bahuku diguncang pelan. Dan kubuka mataku perlahan. Awalnya tak fokus, tapi sesaat kemudian kutangkap sosok Zero dengan sempurna.

Ia duduk di ranjang dengan paha menumpu nampan. Aku tersenyum lemah dan Zero membalasnya.

"Sarapan dulu!", ujarnya sambil meletakkan nampan berisi sarapanku di meja dekat ranjang.

Aku pun berusaha duduk dari posisi tidur, namun ternyata luka di dadaku belum sembuh benar dan itu membuatku mendesis perlahan.

"Ichiru! Hati-hati!", Zero menahan punggungk –dengan mimik khawatir— agar tak terhempas kembali ke ranjang.

Aku terkekeh, "Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?"

Zero menyandarkan tubuhku pada bantal dengan hati-hati. Kulihat wajahnya merona.

"Jangan menggodaku! Aku ini benar-benar khawatir, tau?", katanya.

Aku masih tertawa kecil dan wajah Zero makin memerah.

"Sudahlah!", Zero beranjak.

Sadar dia akan pergi, kutarik lengan baujunya hingga ia menoleh mendadak.

"Ichiru?"

"Gomen ne... Zero...", ucapku sambil menunduk.

Zero tak menjawab, tapi aku tahu dia mengamatiku dengan mata violet-peraknya.

Kemudian, kudengar ranjangku berderit dan tak ada satu detik sesudahnya, tubuhku terasa hangat. Zero memelukku. Tak begitu erat agar tak menyakitiku yang masih terluka.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau pergi lagi dariku!", Kalimat Zero mengalun lembut di telingaku. Kelembutan yang telah lama kurindukan.

Kulepas tubuh Zero lalu membasuh kening dan pipinya.

Bagai melihat wajahku sendiri di dalam cermin, kucermati dua bola mata Zero, "Aku tak akan pergi, Zero! Aku janji!"

**-Ending of Ichiru's POV-**

.:xXx:.

==Cross Academy==

**-Zero's POV-**

Bayangan itu selalu hadir setiap hari saat pintu gerbang ini akan terbuka dan wajah murid-murid Night Class muncul.

"Hei, Zero! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sana? Bantu donk! Aku kewalahan nih!"

Kalimat yang biasanya kudengar dari mulutmu, kini aku harus belajar melupakannya...Yuuki.

GREEKK!

Pintu gerbang itu mulai terbuka dan anak-anak Day Class yang sedari tadi bergerombol di belakangku -tak berani melangkah lebih dekat karena takut padaku- mulai histeris meneriakkan nama murid-murid Night Class yang mulai berjalan masuk pekarangan sekolah.

"Wild-senpai!"

"Idol-senpai!"

Dan si Aidou itu, begitu mendengar namanya disebut, langsung tebar-tebar pesona. Memimpin rombongan Night Class masuk gedung sekolah.

"Hai, semua! Ohayou!", serunya sambil melambaikan tangan pada anak-anak Day Class, membuat mereka makin histeris berteriak.

Padahal ini sudah hampir larut, tapi dengan entengnya dia bilang, "Ohayou!".

"Zero!"

Panggilan dari suara lembut yang sangat kukenal itu mengalihkan perhatianku dari Aidou.

"Sepertinya lancar-lancar saja di sini.", Kulihat tubuh ramping itu berjalan mendekatiku.

Kutatap wajahnya. Senyum yang sama. Ceria yang sama. Hanya ada satu hal yang membutnya berbeda –selain rambutnya yang memanjang tiba-tiba—. Seragamnya kini berwarna putih salju, khas Night Class. Dan tak ada tanda Guardian lagi di lengannya.

Kudengar, tak lama setelah insiden 'itu', ia dipindahkan oleh kepala sekolah ke Night Class atas permintaan Kaname yang kini notabene talah menjadi kakaknya.

"Ogenki desu...Kuran Yuuki?", sapaku dengan memberi penekanan saat menyebut namanya.

Dan kulihat mata gadis di hadapanku ini sedikit melebar mendengar bagaimana aku menyebut namanya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lagi padaku.

"Genki desu.", jawab Yuuki, "Kau melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik ya? Aku sempat khawatir kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian. Tapi ternyata kau tetap ditakuti ya? Aku jadi lega."

Kudengar ia tertawa. Dan aku pun berusah bersikap sewajarnya.

"Aku lebih mudah menghadapi mereka dibandingkan saat aku bersamamu. Benar-benar merepotkan saat itu.", Aku mencoba meledeknya seperti yang pernah kulakukan dulu.

Dan reaksinya tetap sama, "Apa kau bilang? Dasar tidak sopan!"

Aku tersenyum dan ia mulai tertawa lagi. Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja.

"Yuuki, kita bisa terlambat.", Tahu-tahu Kaname sudah berdri di belakang Yuuki dan menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan.

"Ah, hai. Gomen, Onii-sama!", jawab Yuuki sambil tersenyum pada Kaname, "Zero, aku pergi dulu ya? GANBATTE!"

Yuuki melambaikan tangan padaku dan mulai berlari kecil menyusul murid-murid Night Class yang mulai menjauh. Meninggalkan aku dan Kaname di depan pintu gerbang.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengampuni Yuuki.", ujar Kaname datar.

"Aku sudah bilang, suatu hari aku akan membunuhnya. Juga semua vampire yang ada.", balasku.

Tanpa diduga, Kaname mengucek rambutku, "Tetap saja kau membiarkan gadis itu hidup lebih lama."

Setelah berkata demikian, Kaname mulai beranjak.

"Hei, Kuran!", panggilku.

Kaname hanya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Maukah...ah, bukan! Tolong! Tolong katakan pada Yuuki. Malam ini aku menunggunya di belakang gedung sekolah.."

Kaname tetap memandangku tanpa ekspresi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan benar-benar meninggalkan aku bersama anak-anak Day Class yang masih sibuk berteriak-teriak histeris

**-End of Zero's POV-**

.:xXx:.**  
**

***note : mulai dari sini, semuanya normal POV***

"Zero!", panggil Yuuki sambil setengah berlari memenuhi permintaan pemuda berambut silver itu -yang ia dengar dari Kaname- untuk bertemu di belakang gedung sekolah.

Zero menoleh dan sedikit mengernyit, "Kenapa lari-lari, Bodoh?"

Yuuki berhenti di depan Zero lalu membungkuk dengan kedua telapak tangan bertumpu pada lutut. Ia terengah dan mengatur napas.

"Aku takut Zero menunggu terlalu lama.", kata Yuuki.

"Begitu juga tidak apa-apa.", Zero menyeka keringat yang muncul di kening Yuuki, membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit tersipu.

Sejenak dalam keheningan yang canggung. Masing-masing, baik Zero mau pun Yuuki, terlihat agak susah memulai pembicaraan yang 'biasa' seperti dulu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu yang baru?", Akhirnya Zero buka suara.

"Ah...sebenarnya agak repot juga, mengingat cara mengajar antara kelas pagi dan kelas malam berbeda. Untung Onii-sama dengan senang hati membantuku. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak begitu yakin kalau semester ini aku akan dapat nilai yang baik.", Yuuki terlihat khawatir.

"Aku senang kau cukup bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barumu."

"Iya.", jawab Yuuki singkat.

Dan suasana kembali canggung.

"Gomen, Zero.", Kali ini Yuuki mendahului.

"Untuk?"

Yuuki menghela napas, "Semua. Semua kenyataan tentangku dan apa yang dilakukan salah satu pureblood pada keluargamu."

Zero tak menjawab.

"Padahal aku janji akan selalu ada di samping Zero. Aku janji akan mendukung Zero. Aku janji kalau kita akan terus bersama-sama. Tapi aku mengingkarinya. Aku mengkhianati Zero dengan membawa kenyataan bahwa ternyata aku adalah pureblood. Aku mewarisi darah yang sama seperti monster yang telah menghancurkan hidup Zero."

Zero melihat air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut mata Yuuki.

"Harusnya tak perlu ada belas kasihan, Zero! Harusnya kau membunuhku."

Mendengarnya, Zero langsung memeluk Yuuki erat-erat.

"Sudah cukup!", seru Zero.

Dan dalam dekapannya, Zero bisa mendengar Yuuki terisak.

"Aku pernah bilang kan, kalau aku tak bisa semudah itu membenci Yuuki.", lanjut Zero, "Kalau pun aku harus membunuh Yuuki, biarlah waktu yang menentukan kapan hari hukuman itu akan tiba."

"Kenapa?", Yuuki mendongak, menatap wajah Zero yang tertimpa cahaya bulan, "Kenapa aku harus diperlakukan berbeda?"

"Karena aku suka Yuuki."

Yuuki tertegun mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Zero.

"Kadang perasaan itu membuatku hilang kendali.", Zero melepas Yuuki lalu menunduk, "Tapi aku tahu bahwa perasaan ini tak akan terwujud. Kalau memilikimu justru akan menyakitimu, aku tak mau"

"Zero?"

"Kalau pun bisa, akhirnya takdir juga yang berkata lain." Zero mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pahit, "Jadi biar semua berjalan sesuai adanya."

Ia berjalan mendekati Yuuki dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi gadis itu.

"Terima kasih karena pernah memberiku kenangan dan semangat untuk tetap hidup."

Sejenak otak Yuuki merekam serentetan kenangan yang pernah ia lalui bersama Zero. Kemudian Yuuki mengangguk.

"Sekarang kembalilah! Semua yang ingin kukatakan sudah kau dengar. Jangan membuat kakakmu menunggu."

Lagi-lagi Yuuki hanya mengangguk lalu membalikkan badan dan mulai beranjak. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berbalik lagi memutar badannnya lagi menghadap Zero, "Aku senang bisa menjadi orang yang disukai Zero. Arigatou!"

.:xXx:.

**==Kiryuu Mansion==**

"Tadaima!", Suara Zero terdengar dari pintu depan.

Ichiru segera mematikan kompor dan bergegas beranjak dari dapur -ia baru memasak sup- untuk menyambut kedatangan kakak kembarnya.

"Okaeri, Zero! Bagaimana di sekolah?", tanya Ichiru.

"Biasa saja.", jawab Zero tanpa memandang wajah Ichiru.

"Pulangnya larut sekali ya?"

Zero tak menjawab.

"Zero pasti lapar! Aku sudah memasak sup kesukaan kita. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan sama-sama seperti ini. Pasti..."

Kalimat Ichiru terhenti saat serta merta Zero memeluknya hingga mereka berdua jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

"Zero.", panggil Ichiru lirih sementara yang dipanggilnya membenamkan wajah di pundaknya, "Ada apa?"

Ichiru dapat merasakan Zero menggeleng di bahunya, "Aku tak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, Ichiru. Karena aku sudah terbiasa kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi."

Ichiru terdiam dan perlahan balas memeluk tubuh Zero, "Aku tak akan meninggalkan Zero. Aku akan tetap di sini."

Zero melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Ichiru dalam-dalam, "Terima kasih karena telah kembali padaku, Ichiru."

Ichiru tersenyum, "Sekarang cepat ganti baju! Supnya bisa dingin nanti."

Zero mengangguk dan membantu Ichiru berdiri kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya diiringi tatapan dari adik kembarnya.

"Semua kini memainkan peran yang berbeda, Zero. Meski pun pedih, tapi kita harus bisa menghadapi kenyataan. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menemanimu sampai akhir."

- **FIN** -

# # # # # # # # #

Udah selesai bacanya *nanya pembaca sambil selonjoran plus nyeruput jus alpuket* ?

Jadi sebenarnya saya maunya tu ending Vampire Knight ya kaya' gini. Zero mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Yuuki tapi ga' sampe' jadian. Ichiru balik ke rumah dengan sehat walafiat. Tanpa perlu ada yang mati. Tapi semua cuma angan-angan, hikz T-T

Yah, jadi saya puasin aja diri saya sendiri dengan bikin fic ini. Oh iya, awalnya saya mau masukkin juga si Ichijou ke sini, tapi ga' jadi karena saya takut nanti ceritanya kemana-mana. Mungkin laen kali, di lain kesempatan, di lain genre, saya bakal bikin cerita tentang dia dan Shiki. Hehehehe.. *digeplak*

Yang udah baca, harus riviu! FLAMERS? Go to HELL! *dikeroyok massa*


End file.
